


Stress Relief

by RoNask



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Cordelia is having a hard day, enter Misty to help her out.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to proofread it.  
> To Rafaela, who always suffers at my hands. XD

She could almost feel the sweat running down the back of her neck, the migraine starting to form. She couldn’t take it anymore, it was too much.

The door opened and closed, she heard the lock and raised her eyes to find Misty with her back against the wood.

As much as she was worried, she felt her muscles relax a bit. “Misty? Is everything alright?”

The Cajun approached strode towards the office desk. “Are you okay? You look stressed”

Cordelia sighed and gave the paperwork a look. “Well, it has been a couple of tough days, but I’ll get over it”

Steps announced as the swamp witch made her way around the table and stopped behind the now tensing Supreme.

“Misty?”

Goode felt the lips against the exposed skin at the back of her neck, her own lips parted and her eyes closed in response. A silent gasp escaping her mouth. The other woman made a trail down her flesh, her fingers unbuttoning the shirt the headmistress was wearing.

“Misty…”

Cordelia felt the cold air against her skin as the floral shirt was lowered, then thrown to some corner of the room.

“Up,” was all the Cajun had to mutter to have the Supreme on her feet. Soon Misty had her chest against the older woman’s back. Digits causing goosebumps as they explored.

The Supreme shuddered when Day rid her of her skirt, revealing a lace thong she hadn’t been willing to admit she was wearing.

Cordelia heard a chuckle.

Misty pressed their bodies together, her fingers were quick to undo the bra and then cover hardening nipples with her palms. Caress with her teasing digits, earn whimpers from the other witch.

Down the headmistress’ navel her hand went, slipping down the black piece of underwear, causing a cry to escape the Supreme’s mouth as the coldness of two digits outlined her clit.

In a fast movement, Cordelia had her breasts pressed against the swamp witch’s. Her breath was erratic and her nails started digging on the flesh of the Cajun’s arms.

“You’re wet, very wet,” Misty’s dark pupils found Goode’s, a smile creeping into the lips of the former. “I would love to taste you”

Cordelia whimpered, much to Day’s amusement. She then gasped as the younger woman went down to her knees and the next thing the headmistress knew was that one of her thighs were on Misty’s shoulder.

A loud cry and her hips arched towards the swamp witch, who skillfully kept the Supreme in place.

“Misty…” came the breathless mutter. “Oh, my God!”

Goode’s fingers were lost in a sea of golden curls as she fought for some control over her body, while the Cajun destroyed whatever was left of it with simple movements of her tongue and two well-placed digits.

Cordelia was panting and whining louder and louder when Misty got up to her feet, pressed her forehead against the Supreme’s and slipped a third finger inside the other witch’s dripping cunt. Her eyes were focused on the older woman as her hand moved fast and Goode’s hips tried to escape her grip.

Her thumb brushed Cordelia’s clit and drove her off the edge.

The headmistress trembled a bit in the other woman’s arm.

“Thank you,” the Supreme muttered, “I needed that”

“I know…” replied the Cajun, watching the woman’s face for a moment, a smile on her lips.

“Will you stay here a while? I could use the company and the distraction. Also,...” she pulled the swamp witch’s hips closer, then grinned.

“Sure,” Misty kissed her deeply.

Cordelia relaxed into her arms completely.


End file.
